


Six Skeletons, Twin Maids

by Autumn_Days, Red__Writes



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Maid, RacoonSinQueen, Singing, Six Skeletons One Maid, Twins, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Days/pseuds/Autumn_Days, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Writes/pseuds/Red__Writes
Summary: Error and Moona are twins that work at the skeletal household. They are the only servants, but they work hard with determination and perseverance, but they have a secret. Oh, and there masters can be complete jerks sometime, but are all secret cinnamon rolls. (Based of Six Skeletons, One Maid by RacconSinQueen)UPDATED 4/8/17





	1. Skeleton of work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RacoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RacoonSinQueen).
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Howdy! I'm FellSansySinner, I'll be writing the Error POV, and my twin sister, silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat, will be writing the Moona POV! Shout out to RacconSinQueen, because she wrote the original, Six Skeletons, One Maid! Hope you like this! 
> 
> (You can find the original Star Sanses Theme on YouTube)

Error POV

I shifted around in the bed, the rusty old springs creaking as I attempted to see the clock past the snoring mound that was my twin. Straining my neck, I got the briefest glimpse of the time. 4:30 am, time to get up and cook for our masters. Groaning, I sat up and shook Moona's shoulder.

"Come on, lazy bones, get up. Tiba honest, I'm getting bone tired of dragging you up in the morning, it's a skele-ton of work now days since we got hired by those bone bags. Femur years of this and my skull will have imploded-"

Moona sat up and hit me with a pillow, causing me to fall off the small bed.

"it's too early for this."

She kept on groaning while she got in the shower, so I proceeded to ignore her while I suffed myself into one of the two maid dresses that had been the closet. My own dress was black, with a couple of frills and a white apron, while Moona wore a white dress and a black apron. Personally, I would be much happier in a hoodie and sweat pants, but Master Sans insisted that I wear this stereotypical trash, so what can I do about it?!

Hearing our weathered bathroom door creak open, I hopped around to face my sister, as I has still trying to put my black flats. She tapped up two me in her own pair of white flats and grabbed my hand to drag me up the flights of stairs. When we got to the pearly white tiled kitchen in the mansion above our pitiful, but free, basement room, Moon dropped my hand and turned to me.

"Wanna sing something? Our masters will still be asleep, there is no chance of them overhearing."

I shrugged.

"Sure. Star Sanses Duet?"

Moona nodded and took a deep breath as she opened a cupboard.

 (Error = **Bold** , Moona = _Whatever this is called_ , together = nothing)

**If you evil and your on the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down**

**Because we're good and evil can't crush out dreams**

_We'll win the fight and then go out for Nice Cream!_

We are the Star Sanses, we'll always save the day!

_And if you think we can't_

We'll always find a way!

That's why every universe believes in

 **Ink** , _Blueberry_ , **Dream** _and Frisk the human_

**If you could only know, who we really are**

**When we discovered worlds, far out beyond the stars**

_We were amazed to find, their beauty and there worth_

**So we will protect our friends, and every universe**

Every universe, yeah we will protect them!

**I will fight for the ones made by me, so they will live in peace and harmony!**

_I will fight in the name of justice, and everything that I believe in!_

**I will fight for all the things that they dream of, their hopes will not be crushed by any foe!**

_I will fight against anything that wants to destroy them and all of their homes!_

Yeah, the odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not gonna do it alone!

We are the Star Sanses, we'll always save the day!

_And if you think we can't_

We'll always find a way!

That's why every universe believes in

 **Ink** , _Blueberry_ , **Dream** _and Frisk the human_

~o0o~

After we finished sing, we lapped into a comfortable silence until we finished cooking. Moona set the table as I inspected the dishes. We met in the middle, dreading what came next.

Sighing, we trudged upstairs to drag down our masters for breakfast. When we reached the longest corridor at the top of the stairs, Moona stopped at the first door, wile I carried on down to the third one.

Plastering on a smile, I did the secret knock that this master and I had made up. 7 fast small knocks, 3 slow big knocks and then two regular knocks. Suddenly, the door swung open and I almost fell over. Regaining my balance, I gave the small blur of blue a real smile.

"Howdy, Master Blueberry! Breakfast is ready for you downstairs. The other masters will join you momentarily."

Master Blueberry nodded happily, cyan stars in his sockets.

"THANKS MS.ERROR!"

Blueberry bounded downstairs, leaving me to move on to the next room to my right, as the small skeleton always made his bed and drew his drapes for me.

Standing outside the next door, I took a deep breath and shyly knocked on the door. The monster behind this door was always terrifying, I wasn't scared of him, I just hated dealing with his bullshit in the mornings.

"COME IN!" Hissing though my teeth at the sharp monotone, I opened the door to reveal a dark room, but with a neat bed, and a tall, sharp toothed skeleton in black, spikey armour. Forcing him a smile, I walked in and drew the curtains.

"GREETINGS, MS.DAISY"

"Good. Morning. Master. Edge." I

greeted him through gritted teeth, because golly, THIS GUY!!!!! Edge KNEW I hated being called by my real name. He looked down at me, distaste written all over his skull. Sucking in another breath of the slightly stale air, I opened the window and started to walk to the door.

"Breakfast is downstairs, the others will join you momentarily."

I held up one finger and stopped walking.

"Sorry, Master Edge, I'm too busy this morning to reorganize your closet for the 9th time this week."

I knew he was gonna say it. He was gonna.

Exiting the room, I strut over to the next door and banged on it.

"Master Red? Are ya up?"

I only got a groan in response. Muttering to myself, I swung the door open and speed walked over to the bed. Grabbing the edge of the blankets, I pulled, dreading them to the floor, and with them a tumbling skeleton. I went over to the window and drew the drapes, before turning to the gold toothed skeleton struggling out of his daze.

"Master Red, breakfast is downstairs, the others will be down momentarily. And you must come down today, or I WILL drink all your mustard myself. And I don't make empty threats."

Master Red and I had a lot more in common then I will admit to him, we both liked the colors red and black, we both like bad rap, we both like hoodies, we both like greasy food and we both enjoy drinking mustard. Master Red sat up and nodded.

"sure thing, sweetheart!"

He bolted out the door, leaving me to clean up his mess, not wanting to lose his mustard, because he knew I didn't give a shit about him ordering me not to do it. Sighing, I starting to clean, quietly humming stronger than you to myself. It was gonna be another long day.


	2. Another Day In The Skeletel Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basics of how Moona's days go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat!! But you can call me Moona!! This is my third fanfic, second with FellSansySinner!! 
> 
> Just a check up to see that you know which skeleton is which.
> 
> UT Sans: Master Sans  
> UT Papyrus: Master Papyrus  
> US Sans: Master Blueberry  
> US Papyrus: Master Stretch   
> UF Sans: Master Red  
> UF Papyrus: Master Edge 
> 
> Please go read the original Six Skeletons One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen!! Or, if you like, my other fanfic with Error, Drama, Action, BLOODSHED!!

Moona's POV 

I sigh as I drag my tired feet up the long staircase for the third time today. It had taken me a good ten minutes to get Master's Sans and Papyrus up and down to the dining room, so, once again, I was sick to death of this staircase. Behind me I hear the sound of Master Red scampering down the stairs, probably to escape the classic mustard threat by Error.Oh well, at least I'm getting paid, no matter how little. I wonder if I could get Master Sans to give us a raise.....  
I force myself to stop day dreaming as I come to my final Master's door. I take a deep breath to emotionaly prepare my self as I open the door.

The room is dimly lit, the only light is coming from the gaps in the heavy velvet certens. The room is tiedy, but the bed is unmade, still holding my sleeping Master.  
I strut over and flick on the bedside lamp.

"Good morning, Master Stretch. Did you sleep well? Your breakfast is ready now, so you better hurry up, or it will get cold." I say politely to my fourth oldest Master.

"Good morning to you too, kid." Master Stretch mumbles has he lazyly opened one eye, "Could you be a doll and get my hoodie off the back of that chair over there?"

"Of corse Master." I curtsy as I skip over, grab the hoodie, and skip back. 

"Here you go Master-." I stop short as I hand Master Stretch his hoodie, trying to fight of a heavy blush.

My Master is sitting up in his bed, his eyes focused on turning the hoodie the right way in, dressed only on his olive cargo shorts and a tight black tank top that outlined his rips perfectly. Damn, he was HOT. 

"Thanks kid." Master Stretch thanks me after pulling his hoodie over his head.

"No problem Master." I mutter as I look at my feet, "I'll be down stairs if you need anything."

And on that note, I rush out of the room and down the stairs as fast as my long legs would take me, fighting a blush all the way.

~Δ~

As soon as our Master's had eaten breakfast and left to do there own thing, Error and I started on the dishes, Error drying and I washing.

"How do six skeletons create so many dishes?" I complain as I finish up washing the last plate.

"I don't know! How does Master Edge keep finding ways for me to reorder his closet!" Error counters.

"Ah, the mysterys of life." I sigh. "I'm on laundry today, so I should probably go get started."

"Yup." My twin agrees, "Good luck!!"

I'll need it. 

I walk down the hall and to the left onto the cleaning product room (that's right, they're so rich they can have one of these) and grab the biggest laundry basket there is.   
I drag the basket up the first few stairs to my first stop. Master Sans's room. I knock on the closed door a couple of times before my eldest Master tells me to come in. I open the door, step into the room, and shut it behind me. 

Master Sans is sitting at this computer desk, typing away at his laptop, only briefly glancing up to welcome my presence . Man, he must be focused.

"Clothes are over there, kid." Master Sans tells me, not looking up from his work.

I walk over, dump his pile into the basket, and turn to walked out the door, thanking him for his time, but I stopped half way through the door and turned to look at my Master.

"Master Sans?" I ask

"Sup kid? "

"What are you writing, if you don't mind me asking?" I question my lazy Master.

A mix of panic and annoyance crosses across his face before his smile returns, slightly strained around the edges, as he turns to look at me.

"Nothing important kid, now, don't you have laundry to do?" He says.

"Of corse, Master Sans." This isn't the end of this Sans.

I turn and leave to room shutting the door behind me. I wonder how much sleep he got last night I wonder as I make my way to my next Master's room, he did seem awfully tired when I woke him, maybe he was working on that all night as well? For the second time that day I'm forced to stop my train of thought as I reach my next Master's room. I knock once on the door before its swung open by one of the two of my most excitible Master's.

"Morning Master Papyrus." I greet my tall Master.

"AND TO YOU TOO MS. MOONA!!" Ouch, tone down the volume. "HERE IS MY LAUNDRY!!" Master Papyrus says as he drops a pile of dirty clothes into my basket.

"Thank you Master." I thank.

"NO PROBLEM MS. MOONA!!" He yells has he closes his door with a soft click.

I hurry up the next few steps till I reach the door the my third Master. I tap on the door three times before I open it. As I step into the room, my third oldest Master hugs my knees.

"MS. MOONA!!" He speaks into my stomach.

"Heheh, hello Master Blueberry. May I have your washing?" I ask my shortest Master.

"OF COURSE, HERE YOU GO!!" He says as he dumps his laundry in the basket.

"Thank you Master." I say as I hurry out the door and kick it close behind me.

I waste no time getting to Master Stretch's room. My heart speeds up a notch when I see a note addressed to me on the door. Why dose it do that when I think about him? Meh, who cares, let's read the note!

Dear Moona.

I'm in the library to do some research, so I put some magic on this note so that when you read it, my laundry will teleport onto your basket. See you at lunch.

\- Master Stretch.

I felt my heart sink as I read the note and look over at my basket. Sure enough, his washing is stitting at the tip of the pile.   
I deside to move on and go to my next Master's room. I take a but longer to get to this one, I guess I'm just stalking for time. My next Master can be a bit if a creep. I stop infront of his door and give three soft knocks.

"Come in~" My next Master purrs through the door. Gross.

I sigh as I open the door.

"Hello Master Red. "

My Master was sitting cross legged on his bed, pile of washing in his lap. 

"Hey sweetheart, the laundry's right here." Master red says, but doesn't move and inch.

He's gonna make me go get it, isn't he? 

My second oldest Master looks at me expectantly.

Yup.

I march over and grab the washing, making sure not to touch him as I do so, this Master has a habit of drooling when I do that. He seems disappointed at this. Gross again.

I half jog back to my basket a throw his laundry in, I make it half way through the door, before Master Red calls out to me. 

"Hey Sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yes, Master?" I sigh.

"Would you mind coming back later~?" 

"If I have time Master. " I say as I close the door.

Eww, nope, not today Red. 

I take as long as I can to retch my last, and most high maintenance, Master. After almost five minutes of slow motion walking, I retch the door. I groan inwardly was I open the door.

"Hello, Master Edge." I say.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SLAVE!!" Master Edge barks at me.

"For the tenthousandth time, Master, I am not a slave, I get payed." I repeat for the tenthousandth time. 

"HPH, WHAT EVER, JUST TAKE THE LAUNDRY AND GO!" He snaps.

I glide over, grab his washing, dump it in the basket, run down the stairs, and trow it all into the washing machine.

Laundry DONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goat sounds* 
> 
> Master Streach is hoooottttt.
> 
> Please check out Error's and I Instagram accounts mine is Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat and Error's is Undertale_fnaf_gamer!!


	3. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses try to find out Error's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So, if your a true six skeletons fan, you will realize that this chapter is like the third chapter of RacconSinQueens Six Skeletons, One Maid. That is because Moon and myself wanted to do character development, but my twin sucks at plot development and she says it's too early for drunk, hungover skeletons or a certain sweaty edge lords dirty little secret or Sans finding out that Error can read Wingdings flawlessly, not to brag, but that a trait I gave her from myself, so we just did SinQueens idea! Please don't be mad Senpi! Onwards to Error's secret!

Error's POV

Soft foots abandoned the kitchen to go dust the library on the other side of the mansion, leaving me to bang my head against the smooth white tiles.

"HOW.THE.FUCK.DOES.THAT.FUCKING.SMARTASS.EDGE.LORD.KEEP.FINDING.WAYS.FOR.ME.TO.REORGANIZE.HIS.MOTHERFUCKING.CLOSET!"

I stopped my self abuse and pulled on my dress skirt in frustration. Two hours ago, just before I was going to make lunch, Master Edge had stopped me in the hallway and demand that I remake he wardrobe, in the order of brand names, backwards alphabetical order! While im at it, let's not forget that yesterday it was in order of where the material came from, starting in New Zealand and ending in Australia, going ani clockwise! Or the time he made me do it based off the number of books and movies they were in, going from most to least. To give him credit, Master Edge is very creative.

Sighing, I pulled out a slice of mustard bread from the cupboard. For some reason, we had six different types of bread, one loaf for each master, per their likings. Master Sans liked white bread with ketchup kneaded into it, Master Papyrus liked cinnamon bread, Master Blueberry liked Whole wheat with blueberry's baked in, Master Stretch liked honey bread, Master Red also liked mustard bread, so I have to make double if I want some, and Master Edge likes dark brown bread, a little charred and incredibly salty. Isn't that just fitting?!

Meanwhile, whilst Moona was in the library and Error was in the kitchen, the Masters, with said likings of bread in the form of a sandwich with their choice of fillings, we're sitting around the dining table discussing their own Au's.

"underswap was ok, a haven if you must. all the monsters we're nice, but the suface muffets isn't half as good as the one back in the caves!"

Sans chuckled at this.

"yeah, my underground was the same, but the surface grillby's is just as good as the one under the mountain."

Edge scoffed at both of them, startling an unaware Blueberry, Papyrus and Red.

"PH-LEASE, YOU HAPPY GO LUCKY CRETINS REALLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF'S MONSTERS! WHERE ME AND MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER COME FROM, ITS ALL BLOODSHED AND FEAR!"

Suddenly, a wide smirk encased Reds features and he leaned back on his chair, hands behind his skull. Blueberry cocked his head at the slightly taller skeleton. 

"WHAT ARE YOU THINING ABOUT, RED?"

Reds smirk doubled in size when he realized he now had everyone's attention, five sets of questioning glares aimed at him.

"oh, nothing, i was just wondering what our, oh so obedient maids are afraid of. it can't be something common and obvious, like clowns or dolls, because didn't error mention liking horror games when she was 11? so what would make our oh so tough maids run away screaming?"

All the skeletons saw were this was heading and looked doubtful, but Red hadn't played his last card yet.

"what would make the girls, jump, petrified into her masters arms, begging to be saved and comforted?"

Five of six monsters stood up immediately. 

"I'M GONNA GO FIND MOONA!"

All the Papyruses spoke at once.

"I'M GONNA GO FIND ERROR!"

Blueberry and Sans spoke together.

And with that, three skeletons tumbled out the door and three teleported to Asgore knows where.

~o0o~

Tapping my foot to the beat, I hummed Death By Glamor as I wiped the large windows that faced out towards the front of the mansion. it was the best view in the house, looking over the thriving garden. I was about to move onto the next window, when suddenly a baby blue pillowcase was thrust over my head and my hands were knotted together behind my back. Man, my attacker was fast. Out of nowhere, a cold and sharp knife blade was pressed against my throat. Sighing impatiently, I turned around to face my master. 

"Master Blueberry, can you please untie me? I'm sorry, but I kinda have windows to clean."

My third eldest master gasped in disbelief. 

"B-BUT AREN'T YOU SCARED?!"

I shook my head, thrusting my neck down to slide the pillowcase off my face. Looking down, I saw that that the shortest monster was pouting. 

"My apologies, Master Blueberry, kidnapping, knifes or bondage does not scare me. Now can you please untie this bandanna from around my hands and put that knife away before Master Stretch sees you with it!"

Reclusively, Master Blueberry untied my wrists an sulked away to the kitchen, I turned around to get back to my windows when I saw my sister standing behind me, mouth agape. 

"So, the skeletons are trying to scare you too? I just got shoved into the basement by Edge."

I just shook my head.

"I never know what to expect with these crazy skeletons."

~o0o~

Sparking in the sunshine, I gazed happily at the newly cleaned windows. It had taken me a whole hour, but the work paid off. Turning around, I saw Red standing there, grinning like an idiot. 

"Howdy, Master Red, what can I do for you?"

"can you come over here sweetheart, i wanna show ya something."

He wriggled his index finger in a 'come here' motion, not stopping until I was right up close to him. Gripping my arm with his pearly white fingers, Master Red summoned crackling Red magic. All of a sudden, I was floating in midair, suspended only by the crimson magic holding my red heart. Master Red stood a meter away on a dragon, skull thing, a Gaster Blaster. The floating head held white energy in it's snout, pointing right at me.

Glancing down, I felt sick, but not scared. The mansion was thousands of feet down, making escape impossible. I shot a death glare and Red, and demanded he put me back.

"Or I WILL drink all your mustard!"

Grumbling, the edgeberry teleported us back to the ground, making bitter comments about how I was no fun. When he stomped off, I picked up my sponge and bucket and walked away to put them in the laundry. Unsurprisingly, I ran in my twin, who was getting the washing out of the dryer. She turned to me and looked me in the eye. 

"Do not go near Master Stretch if you don't want to eat a bug."

I choked on air. EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!?!??!?! Welp, we just hit a new level of weird. 

~o0o~

"H-hello? Moona? S-S-Sans?"

Something crashed at the end of the hallway. 

"FUCK! SANS! MOONA!"

I don't even know how I got here, I had just been making dinner when suddenly I appeared in a dark hall, with things creaking and moaning. Naturally, I was terrified, as I was scared of the darkness and what was lurking in the shadows, I had tried the nearby exit, but it was locked. Suddenly, a nearby door creaked open, revealing light and three smiling Sanses. Then, it all clicked.

"That's it, no more desserts for a week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those damn skeletons! Welp, take it away, Moona!


	4. Honey VS Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the Masters get into a fight over something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, we are not dead, Error just wanted a week off and she refused to listen to reason.
> 
> And I'm going to apologize before hand for this chapter being short, I have come down with a bad case of writers block. *cough*

Moona's POV 

I trot out of the kitchen, thinking about yesterdays random turn of events.   
Master Red HAD to have something to do with it, I mean, who else would persuade five skeletons to try and scare the living daylights out of two humans? 

As I walk down the hallway, I hear a all-mighty crack from one of the many rooms, and dash towards the sorce of the noise, my sister skidding around the corner and coming into stride with me.

Master Red and Master Stretch were facing each other, teeth bared. Behind each skeleton were five Gaster Blasters, eyes trained on their opponent, ready to attack on their masters command. Both of their left eyes were black pits into the void, and their right was flashing their favorite colour, in this case, red and orange.

"Um, OK, wow." I stutter as I stare, open mouthed.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I thought this was going to happen at some point." Error shrugs.

At the sound of our voices, both skeletons de-sumon the Blasters, return their eyes back to normal, and turn to look at us.

"Excuse me, Masters, if you don't mind me asking, what are you fighting about?" Error asks, voice smooth as honey.

Fuck, Error, you forgot most important rule of life, never ask scary, angry, monsters what their fighting about!

"It's none of your business." Master Red snaps to both of us.

Great, thanks Error, now I'm involved.

"They have a right to know." Master Stretch barks at Red.

"No, they don't, it's none of their business, so they don't need to know." Master Red growls back.

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don-"

"SHUT IT!" I half snap, half yell, at my Masters, causing them to look at me shocked.

I usually have a happy, friendly, araora and mood, but this was seriously testing my patience. Then I suddenly have a great idea.

"Thank you. " I thank my Masters, my friendly mood returning, "Now I have an idea to determine if this is Errors and I business, let's get Master Blueberry and Master Edge, you tell them what you're arguing about, and they decide who's right."

As I finish speaking, Stretch's face twists into a smirk, while Red goes deathly pale. 

"ya know what, I think we should just tell them." Master Red mutters, looking at his feet.

"I'm glad we agree, Red." Master Stretch drawls, takes a second pause, then starts to explain what happened. "OK, so I was just in here, minding my own business, when Red comes and starts talking.   
For awhile, it was just about random crap-"

"Language!" I tisk at him, before settling down again.

Stretch smiles at me before continuing.

"About some random stuff that I didn't care about." He takes another pause for affect, "Then he started badmouthing Moona." A sight orange glow settles over his cheeks as he continues talking. "I'm not gonna lie, I got really angry at that, so I started to badmouth Error, coz I knew it would annoy Red, no offence Error."

"None taken, it probably nothing compared to the shit I got a school." She says, waving her hand for them to continue, man, she was ingrosed.

Master Stretch glanced at Master Red in a silent question if he wanted to talk.  
Red rolled his eyes and sighed, before talking.

"OK, first off, I only badmouthed Moona in the first place was because I was bored as all hell AND I wanted to see what Stretch's reaction would be." Red was looking at Master Stretch as he said the last bit.

"What's THAT supposed too mean!" Stretch roars as he swings around to face Master Red.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Red growls and he rips around to face Stretch.

In a blink of an eye, they're both back in battle stance, ready to kill each other, but before anyone can attack, Master Papyrus walks into the room.

"HEY GUYS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY SUNGLASSES ANYWHERE??" He asks, looking around the room. 

Master Red and Master Stretch quickly demolish their Magic and turn to face Master Papyrus.

"Nope, sorry Papyrus." Stretch says.

"Have you checked the storage room yet?" Red asks. 

"NO, I HAVEN'T! THANKS GUYS!" Master Papyrus thanks as he skips out of the room.

And with a final glare at each other, Master Red and Stretch stalk out the door and to different ends of the house.

"Wow, that was better than anything they can come up with on TV." Error says to me as we walk back into the hallway to finish our jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, the ironic thing is that both Error and I ship HoneyMustard :p
> 
> Oh, and if anyone wanted to know what the three paps did to Moona- 
> 
> Edge shoved Moona into the second basement to see if she was afraid of the dark and/or colrafobic. 
> 
> Stretch made her go outside and get a bunch of bugs to see of she had a fear of insects, then made her eat one to see if she was scared to eating gross things.
> 
> And finally, sweet Papyrus, threatened to break her arm, which made her start to hyperventilate and shake. But straight after, he apologized, while the Edge stood there laughing and Stretch sniggering, while trying to apologize. (Edge wasn't trying to apologize, just Stretch)


	5. Chapter 5

Error POV

 

Yawning, I dragged myself out of the kitchen, having just done the dishes. It had been three days since the 'Fight With Unawnsered Questions' and Moona was in town for the day buying supplies for the week, for a lot more had been eaten and broken this week then normal. Because my sister was out, I was stuck doing all the cooking, including Moona's turns, but that was nothing unusual about that because she can't make much more than simple snacks. The downside was that I had to do the bedrooms, stripping and remaking the beds for another week, whitch is something my sister normallly does for me because I'm absolutly lazy and shit in that department, not that I'm too entusiastic about cleaning in general, but thats what I get for being one of the laziest trashbags on earth.

 

I trudged to the laundry closet and grabbed 12 fresh sheets and a laundry basket before treking up the stairs to Master Papyruses room. For some reason, Moon did the Sanses before she did the Papyruses rooms, even though Papases are first, but whatever. I knocked on the door, but recived no reply. Master Papyrus must be out at training with Ms. Undyne again.

 

Letting myself into the boistrious skeletons room, I pulled out a pair of orange and white sheets and started to strip Master Papyruses bed, musing how much his room on the surface looked like his room back underground. Ah, our knowlege of our Masters pasts and their lives before the surface, Moona and my dirty little secret. It was all because of Undertale.

 

We don't know why or how, but all memory and eveidence of Undertale had disappeared as soon as, presumely, Frisk died the first time. And we remembered it all, for some twisted reason, and thats why we took the job from Master Sans so easliy. Because, I mean, who would pass up and oppetunity to work for their favorite monsters after... what happened.

 

Tucking in Master Papyruses bed sheets one final time, I picked up the other sheets, and putting Master Papyruses dirty ones in the hamper, before walking to the next room. I knocked on the door and recived a short 'come in', indicating that I could enter the room. Creaking the white door open, I saw Master Sans sitting by the window, his back facing the bed, with a bottle of ketchup and a book, obviously taking a break from whatever work he did.

 

"heya kiddo."

 

"Howdy, Master Sans."

 

Master Sans turned back to his book as I walked over and stripped the sweat and ketchup stained sheets off the bed as well as his duvet and tucked in fresh blue and white sheets. Dumping the duvet back on the top of the matress, I turned around and got a glimpse of the passage that Master Sans was reading and almost couldn't control the fan girl side of me.

 

_'The dark grey stone that made up the town's wall was_

_blistered and pockmarked. On the top of the wall the_

_jaggered points of rock were sharp enough to pierce skin_

_if anyone tried to climb over. But the gates in the walls_

_were unblocked and unguarded. If Ping and the dragon were_

_foolish enough to enter the grey town, no one was_

_going to stop them'_

 

"I didn't pin you as the type to read fanasy, and certainly not _Dragon Keeper,_ Master Sans."

 

"w-well, I..."

 

I smiled at the stuttering skeleton as he gripped his book tighter, his skull a dark blue. The books pages were folded and the green cover stained, indicating that this book had been well loved, and that this was not Sanses first time reading it. I giggled at the thought such a, admitingly terrifing, skeleton could have such domesitic reading choices.

 

"It's ok, I'm not judging, I've read the same book a million times anyway."

 

I called over my shoulder and shut the door with my foot, clean and dirty sheets in tow. I walk down the hall, a small smirk plastered on my face, I went to the next door. Giving it quick knock, I walked in, knowing already that my master was going the be in there. To no surprise, Master Stetch was sitting at his desk, playing some computer game on his laptop. Ah, what I wouldn't give to be a gamer again.

 

Master Stretch didn't even aknoledge me as I walked into the room, too engrossed in his game. As I stripped his sweaty and sticky sheets, I listened to the loud audio that was coming out of the headphones to try and figure out what game he was playing. Tucking in the orange and black comforter, it finally clicked. The static, the zapping noise, the voices saying "BonBon, go get him!" and "I must find a way inside.".

 

My master was playing _Sister Location_.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

What a _dork_.

 

I'm so proud.

 

Getting up from my spot on the floor, I watched Master Stretch for a couple of moments, the look of absolute immertion on his face. Suddenly, Ballora popped up on the screen, giving Master Stretch a, metaphorical, heart attack. He leaned so face back in his chair with shock that it toppled over, his long limbs failing as fell.

 

"MOTHER _FUCK_ "

 

"Launguage, Master Stretch."

 

My master looked at me, his sockets widening as he noticed me for the first time. He scambled to sit up from his akward possition on the floor, fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to. I giggled at my masters clumsiness, before walking out the door. I have lots of thing to do after all, no time to help someone so prone to jumpscares off the floor, Master Stretch will just have to learn to toughen up or deal with the consiquences.

 

Going to the next door, I knocked and waited. But nobody came. I guess Master Blueberry I out training with his mentor, like Master Papyrus. Opening the door, I picked out a light blue sheet and a dark blue sheet and got to work, humming His Theme.

 

I made short work of the smallest skeletons bed, giving it one final cheak over before I gathered the ever dwindling pile of clean sheets and the ever growing pile of trashed sheets and headed over tot he room of my least torlatable master. Giving myself a mental pep talk, I knocked on the door, waiting work the booming answer before coming inside. Once I entered the dim room, I got a set of dirty sheets throwen at me. _YOU REALLY GOTTA LOVE **THIS** GUY, HUH?!?!?!?!_  


 

"GIVE ME MY SHEETS RIGHT NOW, DAISY, SINCE YOUR IDIOTIC SIBLING ISN'T HERE TO MAKE MY BED ACCEPTIABLE, I WILL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"

 

Wow, a genuine compliment from Edge, I'll have to tell Moon about that one later. Sighing, I took the dark red and black sheets out from under my left arm and held them out to my master, who snatched them with little grace. Eyeing the sheets with disgust, he nodded curtly towards the exit. Thank Asgore.

 

I curtsied at my master before picking up Mathe last two clean sheets and the basket full of dirty ones and heading out the door, getting it closed behind me with a lound slam. Sighing to myself, I walked to the next door and banged on it loudly. I waited pateintly for a sound on the other side, but it never came. That was odd, Master Red was always in there on laundry day, waiting for one of his maids to come and take his washing, while trying to get us to touch him as much as possible, whitch is no fun for Moona but I _LOVE_ teasing this guy, even after what happened three days ago...

 

Shaking my head, I walked into the messy room, pulling the blinds open before I got to work. I sung _Take Me To Church_ quietly under my breath as I worked, so that none of my masters would hear me. I was risky, not stupid, and Moona and I didn't want our masters to hear us sing, in fear of their oppinion. We had entered a lot of talent shows in our time, always getting so close, before failing bitterly, so we never had the guts to let our masters hear.

 

Finishing up, I dumped the last of  the dirty sheets into the basket, before picking it up in both hands, and started my march to the other side of the house. My masters rarely went to this side of the house, as it only consisted of a few cleaning cubboards, one of the washing mashines, Moona and my basement, and a unused practise room that had nothing in it but two trombones and a pianio. As I passed said practice room, I heard something coming form it...

 

Pianio music?

 

But aren't all of my masters on the other side of the house, and Moona is out. Dropping my washing hamper, I creaked the door open just a crack. My hands shot up to my mouth in shock as I saw who was playing _Memory,_ that song from the music box in Waterfall.

 

Master Reds phlanges glided across the keys effortlessly, playing etch note to perfection. The high pitched chimes rang out across the silent room, his focus completely on the grand pianio. As the last sweet note rang out across the walls, Master Red let out a deep breath and closed his eyes silently, I walked into the room.

 

"What else can you play, Master?"

 

Master Red jumped about ten feeting the air before turning around and gaping at me in shock. I simply smiled at him and walked closer, casing him to shrink back, abviously a reflex from being caught by suprise. I genlty slid onto the bentch next to him, looking at the rough skeleton expectantly.

 

"w-well..."

 

My master turned back to the instument and started to play _Megalovania._ The normally medium pitched music sounded high and sweet on the pianio, I didn't even realise that I was singing along until I saw Master Red staring at me out of the corner of his sockets.

 

"Now it hardly phases me when I find my brothers scarf in snow~

Can you feel that awful crawling on your back?

I lost the hope of morning , do you really think you can spare me now

Keep on going like this and you'll- "

 

"w-wow, sweetheart, what a voice... wait- where did you hear those lyrics?'

 

"Ah- w-well, _GOTTA GO, LAUNDRY AND ALL THAT,_ _**OKBYE!"**_  


  
 

I could feel my masters accusing and questioning gaze burning into my back and I ran like hell was chasing me, calling "AND YOU NEVER HEARD ANY SINGING!" before racing off to put the laundry in the washer, on the more occupied side of the house, because if I didn't get the heck away now, Master Red would corner me. And I don't want the most sadistic monster on earth asking me akward questions, to put it lightly. As I made a mad dash for the other side of the house, the front door swung open. Unable to stop, I ran strait into my sister, causing us both to tumble to the floor.

 

"Owwww, Error? Wha?"

 

"Sorry, gotta go! Oh, and avoid Red at all costs, gotta go!"

 

And thus my mad dash across the house continued. Fuck, I hate laundry day.


	6. Underswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moona and Error decide to get back at their Masters from the time they tried to scare them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!! (sorry it took so long, my laptop blew out some fuses and they had to be fixed)

It's the end of another long, agonizing, day of being dragged off to solve Master's Papyrus and Blue's puzzles, dealing with Master Edge's ridiculous whims, keeping Error away from a VERY suspicious and slightly bad tempered Master Red, monitoring Master Stretch's smoking addiction and cleaning the freaking over-size skeletal household. Error and I are lying in bed, talking in hushed voices about the shit that our Masters have done to us in the past few weeks, more specifically, about the time they spent all day trying to scare us.

"He practically dangled me over the side of the roof" Error grumbles, her voice muffled by the pillow lying cross her face.

"Well, at least you didn't have to eat bugs." I shudder.

"Haha, yeah.." Error smiles, lifting the pillow off her face, her grin faltering around the edges. "But I wish there was a way for us to get back at them with out braking any of Sanses rules."

We both stare at a wall for a few minutes, lost in thought about what we could do. And the perfect idea hits me.

"Hey Error."

"Yeah?" She grunts.

"How 'bout we Underswap?" I grin.

"First of all," She starts, "That was terrible, puns are my thing, lay off. Second off all, what do you mean?"

"Mean, lets put our identical twinlyness to good use." 

She stares at me, her smile growing every second.

"Are you saying what I think you saying?" She asks.

I just keep smiling at her.

"Jesus Christ this should be fun!... da da da da da dat da da day da da~" She sings.

"Good night Error." I say, rolling over.

"Night Moon."

+~+~+

The next morning, we drag our butts out of bed at the usual time, but with an unusual spring in our steps.  
After my shower, when I go to get dressed, I don't get dress in my maid uniform, I dress in Error's. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and look in our small, dusty, cracked mirror. It's like looking to my sister. Perfect. I hear the telltale creak of the rusty hinges of the bathroom door open and I turn to look at Error, who's dressed in my maid uniform, her hair tied back in a braid. It's like looking in a mirror. Perfect.

"Ya know, if this works, this is going to be a Undertale to tell." I pun to my sister.

"Stop, that wasn't humerus." She says me, smiling.

" No more puns." I tell her. "Come on, lets just go, and remember, be like me."

"Yeah, sure that's going to be hard" Error says, rolling her eyes.

And with that, we head up stairs to begin our interesting day.

 

+~+~+

After going through the usual steps of cooking and preparing our Masters breakfast, we head off wake and drag the six skeletons out of bed, Error going to wake the Tale brothers and Master Stretch, while I go and wake Master Blue and the Fell bros.

"Good morning, Master Blue," I greet my smallest Master in my best Error voice (Witch is pretty good, considering we have identical voice boxes), "Breakfast is downstairs, Master. The others will join you momentarily"

"Thank you, Ms. Error! I'm sure it'll be just as magnificent as always!" Blue beams, before moving past me and scampering down the stairs. 

I can help but chuckle as I watch him go. God, he's adorable, like a little fluffy kitten that you just can't help but want to protect.

With a sad sigh, I make my way up the stairs to Master Black's room.

I am not looking forward to this, cause, lets just face it, Black's in a bad mood at the best of times, so I don't really want to know what he's like in the morning. Well, my twin's still alive after doing it for all this time, and Master Black hates her guts, so that's got to count as something. 

Right?

I take a deep, silent breath before lightly tapping on the door. As soon as my fist touches the door, it's flung open by the tall dark imposing figure of Master Black.

"Good morning Master Black." I greet, trying to sound as board as possible with his overzealous ego that oozes the feeling of 'asshole'. "Breakfast is downstairs, Master. The others will join you momentarily"

"Greetings, Ms.Dasiy! Thank you, for once again, ruining my morning with your sorry excuse for a face. As usual it's disappointing that I see something so ugly first thing in the morning." Master Black scowls. 

Wow, ouch.Okay, fine. So we're play the name calling game now. Fine.

"Your welcome, Master Black. Though, I'm sure it's your face you see first thing in the morning, considering you spend hours working on your appearance. I'm so sorry that you think of yourself in such horrible way " I smile sweetly. "Now, I recommend going downstairs before you breakfast gets cold." And before I crush your ego anymore.

I watch with satisfaction as the tall skeleton blubbers for a comeback, before skipping off to wake my last Master.

+~+~+

"Master Red, are you awake yet?" I say, gently tap on Master Red's door.

All I get his a loud groan in response.

*Sigh* It looks like I'll have to do things the hard way.

I swing the door open, the hinges creaking their protest, and march into the room, fling the curtains open and yanking the blankets off the bed they way Error tells me she does it, the fully-clothed form of Master Red tumbling with them.

"Jesus Christ, Dollface. Ya don't need ta be so rough." The short skeleton complains.

"My apologies, Master. Breakfast is downstairs, the others will join you momentarily. Now if you excuse me.." I say, my voice sweet as honey as turn turn toward the door

"My, my. Looks like someone finally found their manners." Red purrs, "I'll excuse ya' Darl, but... Let's say if I use my manners, would ya' do somethin' for me, Sweetheart?"

Ha ha, nope. Not when your like this, you creepy bastered. Sorry, Red, but I have standards... unlike Error. 

"I'm sorry, Master Red, but I must be off. I have lot's of chores to do and little time to do them. Now, if you want your mustard storage to say in check, I recommend you go down stairs." Ugh, mustard, I don't know how Error stands the stuff, let alone drinks it. But this is Master Red we're talking about, and mustard is ranked next to Boss in his priority list

"Aww, come on, Dollface. There's no need to be like that." Red pouts.

Geeze, how does Error put up with this guy???

"Good bye, Master Red. I'm sure I'll see you later." I tell my short ass Master as I turn heel and walk out the door to go dust the library, where Error is surely waiting for me.

+~+~+

I peek around the corner of the library, sighing with relief when I only see Error in the room. As usual, I can't help but marvel the the humongous library. It's by far the best room in the house, huge wooden shelfs lining the dark oak walls, chock-full of books, of all thickness and color. Right in the middle of the room is a circular dark red wood table with six plush chairs around it A tall set of marble stairs lead up to the second floor of the library, which only over shadows half of the bottom floor, is almost identical to the bottom floor, with the same rich red carpet and dark walls, but this story has the most prized books in the house, the ones written in Wing Dings, the ones that Sans, Stretch and Red red the most.

"How the HELL do you live like this???" Error groans as she spots me as I stepping into the library, speed walking over to me and handing me one of the two feather dusters in her hands,"I litterly walked into Stretch three times on my way here, and I mean walked into, as in, one second the hallway's empty and next all I can see is orange and smell honey and smoke! And each time I asked if he'd eaten yet, and every time he said he was on his way there, no matter how far from the dining room I got! I swear, he was just teleporting in front of me to piss me off!"

I shrug as take the duster off her and walk over to one of the tall shelfs.

"I don't really mind running into Master Stretch, it's always a little drafty in the mansion, and he's always so warm. I'm just wondering how you deal with creepy-ass Red in the morning. I mean, eww." I shudder.

"It's called 'raw badassery'. And, ya know, the one time I went though with drinking all the mustard, even though I had the worst heartburn after.'" My sister grins.

With a deep sigh, I turn back to the shelf I was dusting.

+~+~+

"Master Black, Master Red, I've told you already, I have work to do! So if you could kindly move out of the way.." I tell my two edgey Masters blocking my path.

It's been about two hours since I had finished cleaning the library, and I'd a good amount of Error's chores done in that time. I'd been making my way up the stairs to drop some dirty cleaning rugs in the washing machine, when Black and Red had stepped out of nowhere, blocking the shortest way to the dry cleaning room. 

"Awww, come on sweetheart, it'll be quick. We only want to borrow a few minutes of your time." Master Red coos, batting his boney eyes at me.

"Sans, stop pulling ridiculous faces at Ms. Daisy! It's not helping our case!" Master Black snaps at his brother, cuffing him over the head with one gloved hand.

"Ow, hey! I didn't make a pun, did I? No. So there's no reason to hit me." Red growls to the Papyrus.

"Sans, remember who's in charge here..." Master Black barks.

"R-right, sorry Boss." Sans whimpers, turning to look at you. "Hey, where'd Error go?"

While the brothers had been bantering, I had slowly backed down the hallway to the stairs and was making my way to the longer rout to the dry cleaning room. No short cut was worth dealing with the Red - Black duo.

I got about 3/4 of they way down the stairs before Master Red and Master Black appeared from around one of the bends in the stair case.

Really? Black got Red to teleport them??? How badly do these guys want me- sorry, how badly do they want Error???

"Aw, there's no need for that, Dollface." Red purrs, "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Alright, what do you need Masters?" I sigh, shifting the basket of washing so it's sitting on my hip.

"We only want you too.... Humor us for a bit. What do you think, Darl'?" Master Red tells you, running is tongue over his sharp teeth.

"Um, I'm afraid that you're going to have to be more specific than that, Masters." I tell them nervously. 

"WE don't have to DO anything! You belong to us SLAVE! That means that you have to do what WE say. And I order you to come with us this minute or there will be drastic punishment!" Master Black bellows.

"You do not own me Master Black. And I cannot go with you unless you tell me precisely what you want me to do! Now if you excuse me, I have chores to do. And if you do not move out of my way, I will call Master Sans and tell him that you are unnecessarily harassing me!" I threaten with a huff.

The two egdey skeletons look at you for a few moments, before turning to each other and slinking off down the stairs.

With a small relived sigh I shift the basket into my hands and continue on my way.

+~+~+

It's finally the end of the day and Error and I are doing our final chore of the day, the dinner dishes.

"Well, that was fun!" I exclaim as I pull my hair out of a ponytail and twist it back into a braid.

"Yeah, it was! They didn't even know it was me! Also, sorry, but I think I might of gotten some soot on your uniform when I was in the basement." Error tells me as she takes her hair out of braid and pulls it up into a ponytail, taking the end of my uniform that she's still wearing and showing me the soot.

"It's fine," I tell her as I finish washing the last plate, "I'll wash it later. But we should probably go to bed before any of the Masters realizes they've been played as fools all day!"

"Heh, yeah. This was a fantastic idea though!" Error says, her light-hearted chuckle cut of by three loud WHAT's from the door way.

Error and I whip around to see Master's Stretch, Sans and Black standing in the door way, staring at you with wide, shocked eyes.

"YOU WERE WHAT??!!!!" Black screeches.

"Um, what?" Sans says, confused.

Stretch doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with hurt eyes.

"What's happening Boss?" Master Red says, stopping short when he sees us.

"SANS? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"PAPY, WHAT HAPPENED?" 

Both Masters' Papyrus and Blueberry walk in at the same time, looking, confused, between us and their brothers.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" Master Sans asks, glowering at Error and me, looking REALLY mad.

I look at Error and gulp.

Looks like we're in deeper shit than I thought.


	7. Well... Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Moona get in trouble for underswapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS TO DITTOKITTO FOR GIVIN ME MOTIVATION

**Error POV**

 

"ok, so let me get this straight, you two thought it would be funny to dress up  and pretend to be each other all day, just to get back at us for scaring you? do you have any idea how much trouble it would have caused if we specifically needed, i dunno, error, and it wasn't her?!?!?!"

 

Sans had sat us both down in the front living room, the pair of us sitting on the couch while Red, Edge, Stretch and finally Sans loomed over us with menace, Blue and sweet Papyrus standing in the background, looking very confused. Moona and I were shaking slightly, fear unexpectedly seizing my heart. I wasn't one to get scared easily, but these skeletons could be threatening if they wanted, it made me wonder how I threatened Master Red on a daily basis. Oh right, because most of the time he was a gross, lazy pervert who just happened to have a secret soft side and be very attractive.

 

"W-we're sorry, Master! We j-just kinda... w-w-wanted to get back for that u-unfair treatment...."

 

"WHAT UNFAIR TREATMENT? YOU ARE OUR SLAVES AND WE ARE FREE TO TOY WITH YOU AS WE WISH! YOU BELONG TO US! FOR THIS STUNT WE'RE CUTTING OFF YOUR FOOD RATIONS."

 

Sans nodded and glared at me, making me shrink into myself. I can't believe he's going with this. Master Stretch hadn't said anything, but he refused to look at Moona, my sister seemed bothered by this, fiddling with her braid and looking down.

 

"now now, boss, sans, ash trash, how bout instead we get a little performance, like at the piano, huh, error?"

  
My head shot up, blue eyes wide. No no no no no! Master Red couldn't be asking this of of me, of us! I shook my head, claiming I had no idea what he was talking about.

 

"remember, dollface? with the singing, and those lyrics you had-"

 

"Yes ok I think I remember master! You want us to sing for you?"

 

Red started to sweat, mumbling something about punishment. Sans looked curious now, so did Master Stretch, Blue and Papyrus, with Edge scoffing, saying he didn't want his skull cracked. Moona and I glanced at each other, desperation in our eyes, we did not want to sing for them, witch of cause seemed to finalize Master Sanses decision.

 

"fine, girls, you can sing or starve."

 

"Starve." "Sing"

 

I gasped at my sister, looking at her with betrayal. How could she think of her stomach now?!?!?! Sighing, I hung my head in defeat and stood up, stretching and looking at the floor while Master Sans, Stretch, Red and Edge took a step back.

 

"Fine, but for the record, I hate this."

 

"that's the idea, kid."

 

"Would saying I hate you too for this be a... stretch?"

 

Master Sans choked while Master Stretch let his guard down enough to let out a choked laugh, Edge glaring at me as I stood proudly in between them, a smirk on my face. Sans said to stop stalling and I sighed, looking over at my twin with a frown. I mouthed a single word; wolf.

 

**"Beware, beware, be skeptical"**

_"Of the smile, the smile, of plated gold"_

**"Deceit so natural... but a wolf in sheeps clothing is more then a warning!"**

_"Ba ba black sheep, have you any soul?"_

**"No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?"**

_"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick"_

**"Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks"**

 

"So could you..."

 

_"Tell me how you're sleeping easy?"_

**"How you're only thinking of yourself"**

_"Show me how you justify"_

**"Telling all your lies like second nature"**

_"Listen mark my words one day"_

**"You will pay, you will pay"**

"karma's gonna come collect you dept!"

 

"Annnnnddddddddd goodnight, Masters!"

 

I turned on my heels and strode out of the room, leaving six gobsmacked skeletons, dragging my sister behind me. After we left, the monsters each turned to one another, mostly looking angry apart from the two confused cinnamon buns in the background. Blue and Papyrus looked at every other skeleton, the frustrated and furious look on Sanses, the cold but slightly sad expression on Stretch, the downright three-year-old-about-to-throw-a-tantrum look on Edges face and finally the nervous and pissed faced Red was making.

 

"AHHHH... WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

 

"the maids found a loophole to sassing us, brat."

 

Red growled at blue clad skeleton, watching boss turn and leave the room, presumably to go to bed, muttering under him breath. Blue and Papyrus shrugged and followed Edge to the bedrooms, both visibly a little disappointed they hadn't gotten hot chocolates and tucked in tonight by their respective favorite maids. Once the younger monsters in the room were gone, Stretch wordlessly leaned against the couch the maids had previously been on and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before turning to Sans.

 

"... you sure 'moona' wasn't gonna clean upstairs in the library today?"

 

Sans shook his head, looking at his sad friend. He knew Error and Moona lying to them had shaken him, and he had some idea why.

 

"naw, i don't think so, error would be up in our faces with questions if she'd seen the books moon normally does."

 

"why don't you just fire her, she's a threat to us if she can fluently read wingdings-"

 

"the same reason you're upset over moona not being moona today, stretch."

 

Red watched the conversation silently, before stretching, making his bones pop. The skeleton suggested they went to bed, and the other two nodded, letting the small monster from Underfell lead them upstairs to their individual rooms. The whole house was silent, apart for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the kitchen.

 

~o0o~

 

The next morning, after breakfast had been served, I was vacuuming the back study the barely got used by anyone but me when I was cleaning or wanted somewhere to sketch without anyone imposing. I was singing 'animal' under my breath as I went, thinking about this morning. All my masters seemed sluggish and cold towards Moona and I, except Blue and Papyrus, both of us were worried about them. We honestly didn't think we'd even get caught swapped, much less if we did that they'd act to this extreme. Something wasn't adding up.

 

"Here we go again... I feel the chemicals kicking in- AHHH!"

 

I let out a shriek as something was expertly latched around my neck and tugged on, making me stumble back before I whipped around to face my abuser. Standing there with cocky grins on their faces, were Master Edge and Master Red, the latter holding a leash leading up to my neck. I glared at the two, crossing my arms.

 

"Hello, Master Red, Master Black, would you care to un-collar me from where ever you got this?"

 

"YOU MEAN YOUR ROOM, MS. DAISY?"

 

Ok, now I couldn't held myself. My hand shot up to feel at the thing around my neck, it was worn leather with two rows of what I assumed were silver spikes, once sharp but now dull. If felt exactly like the old red leather collar from under my pillow in my room.

 

"...You went went into my room??!?!?! That's it, I'm calling Master Sans-"

 

"no can do dollface, Sans and Stretch are out with Moona to grab some stuff from the far side of the human city, they won't be back for a while.... in the meantime."

 

Master Red pulled me close enough so I could smell the mustard on his breath, ew, it was the spicy kind, a sadistic grin on his face. The leash and collar attached to me were both taught enough to hurt a bit, making me squirm in discomfort. I refused to break eye contact with the little skeleton, though, I was not giving him or Master Edge, who was standing behind the little skeleton, the satisfaction.

 

"why don't we get some answers, hmm?"

  
Crap. Master Reds face was surrounded by shadow as he grinned at me, one eye smoking red. If I wasn't a little scared, I would've admitted that he looked kinda hot, since he wasn't sitting around guzzling mustard, that is. Ok ok, think, think, think... Out of the corner on my eye, I saw Master Edge slowly approaching with... _IS THAT A WHIP?!??!?! ABORT ABORT ABORT!!!!!!!!_

 

Without too much thought, I crushed my lips to Master Reds teeth, catching the small monster off guard. Despite this, he wasted no time deepening the kiss, moving his mouth slowly against mine as his little brother stood in absolute shock behind him. Holy shit, this was good, he was good. I'd only been kissed like this once before the accident and my partner had been nowhere near as experienced as Master Red. My heart was thudding as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, he tasted like mustard and cherry, this was the perfect time. I quickly undid the leash and pushed Master Red away, making him fall on his brother. Skirting around the heap of limbs, I sped out of the room and yelled over my shoulder as I left.

 

"Sorry Master!"

 

I ran as fast as I could, knowing Master Red could teleport. As soon as I turned a corner I knocked someone over, falling on top of them. Looking down, I saw a blushing Master Sans beneath me, a bag of books and other things that he had was across the floor, obviously knocked away when I ran full speed into him. Pulling myself off my poor Master, I held my hand out to help up Master Sans. The smaller monster took it gratefully, smiling lazily at me.

 

"thanks kiddo."

 

"No problem, Master, my apologies for knocking you over."

 

Sans shrugged, saying not to worry about it. I looked around, I couldn't see Master Stretch or Moona anywhere, even though Master Red said they were with Master Sans in the city. I turned back to Master Sans, who was giving me an odd look.

 

"Master, where are Moona and Master Stretch?"

 

"they're back in the city talking some stuff over about yesterday, decided to give 'em some time, they should be back soon... sorry, about yesterday, i was mad and overreacted..."

 

Master Sans was shuffling nervously back and forth, looking down. He really did look like he felt bad about yesterday. I gave my Master a small smile before crouching down to give him a hug, feeling the smaller stiffen before relaxing, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled back, smiling a little at my small Master before standing up.

 

"I forgive you, Master Sans. Now, may I please have the pleasure of your company while I make lunch?"

 

Sans chuckled and smiled brightly, nodding and walking by my side to the kitchens. I enjoyed seeing my eldest Master genuinely happy, it suited him better then his normal faked smile or his very rare frown.

 

"any particular reason ya want me around?"

 

"You pleasant to be around, Master, I have the same bad humor as you."

 

I smirked and giggled as I went around the kitchen, retrieving everything I needed to make a quiche.

 

"...That and I don't particularly want to deal with Masters Red and Edge right now."

 

Sans narrowed his eyes at me, his easy smile twisted into a frown. The small skeleton walked over to me and touched the collar still around my neck.

 

"... are they why your wearing this thing again? i haven't seen it in a long time, not since i hired you... did they go in your room, error?"

 

Shit. I looked down at Sans, sweating a little. I didn't want him to know about what happened, I didn't know why, but for some reason I didn't want him knowing I'd kissed Master Red. I turned my gaze away from the small skeleton who was growing increasingly frustrated by the minute. Sans reached down and grabbed my wrist, tight, just encase I decided to make a run for it.

 

"d a i s y-"

 

"GREETINGS SANS, GREETINGS, MS. ERROR, WHAT ARE YOU DISCUSSING?"

 

Master Blueberry cheerfully skipped in, his eyes stars. Sans instantly let go of my wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets, mumbling nothing. Blue looked a little confused, but I just smiled at him, going over to pet his head and asking him if he wanted to help with lunch. This wasn't the first time I'd asked this, but he still jumped up and down like an excited child, waiting eagerly for a command. Giggling at him, I guided him to go get some stuff out of the fridge. I was fine, for now at least I could always count on Blu to help me.


End file.
